Gaston (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Are you the idol who just moved to town? Pleased to meet you. My name is Gaston. I am glad to take you under my wing. Well, so to speak. Anyway, I am also glad to give you lots of advice. So come chat with me anytime, player. I will help you get all settled into life here." *'Morning:' "Good morning.♫" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player. How are you doing?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. How beautiful." *'Night:' "What a nice night. It makes your beauty stands out." *'Flower Jewel (Rejection):' "I feel terribly sorry, because I am busy. May I ask you to wait until later?" *'Flower Jewel (Male Player):' "Wow, are you getting married? Who is she? Don't say it's for me!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Hee-hee.♥ I think the pets have gotten used to me now." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "This animal is so friendly. Especially right on the tips of the ears.♥ May I help raising it?" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulation on winning. Pretty amazing. That is really something.♪" *'Lost a Contest:' "O my, that didn't come out right... But don't be discouraged. Nobody's perfect." *'Talk too Much:' "How are you doing?" *'Favourite:' "It is an Opera Cake! Is that for me? Thanks, I love it!☆" *'Loved:' "O, thank you very much.♥ You figured this out." *'Liked:' "Thanks. I will take good care of it.♪" *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Dislike:' "I do not need it." *'Hated:' "Uhm, I am sorry. This is not something for me." *'Horror:' "What is this? Beef Jerky? You didn't have to give me that." *'Good Birthday Present:' "Hee-hee. A birthday present for me? Thank you.♪" *'Multiple Gifts:' "That's enough. I do not need more, sorry." *'White:' "Heh-heh, I could get relaxed with the smell of flowers.♥" *'Black:' "Hi, how is your training? Working hard is nice, but you'd better take a rest sometime." *'Blue:' "If you have a time, come hang out at Delight Apartment. I'll welcome you there.♫" *'Purple:' "School principal Jason turns up just about everywhere. He scares me... he suddenly turns up right beside you sometimes." *'Yellow:' "Hmm... I'm tired out. What? If you have something to say, just say it." *'Orange:' "Margrethe's cooking is totally delicious. She's the one person I don't think I could beat.♪" *'Teal:' "I am glad I came to Funville. That is because I met you. You think I am lying? Tell the truth. Why do not you believe me?" *'Green:' "You and I are husband and wife.☆ It feels so good to say it." *'Pink:' "Uhm... Am I acting funny? N-no, I am not. Wh-what are you talking about?" *'Red:' "Heh.♥ Lately, I do not care about my work anymore, even when I am by your side." *'Rainbow:' "We are so happy together.♪ I almost wish I could share this happiness.♥" *'Christmas:' "Good morning. Tomorrow is Christmas. I am so excited but I cannot wait... Would you like to join me?" **'Yes:' "I am glad you accept. We will have a party at the apartment around 18:00. See you!" **'No:' "I do not think I care about your invitation, But if you must refuse, then how can I argue?" *'White Day:' "Today is the day when guys give girls presents, isn't it?♥ Here. Today I'm going to give you one, player... Hehe. Well, see you around." *'Valentine's Day:' "Thank you, player. I appreciate your kindness." These lines are said if the player chose to marry Gaston. *'Before Married:' "Th-the wedding... That feels like a dream..." *'Having a Child:' "My dearest wife, it looks like you have a baby inside your stomach." *'Having another Child:' "Player, we are going to have a baby again!" *'After Childbirth:' "Raising babies is not exactly my strong suit... but I will do my best to be a good father.♫" *'First Child grows up:' "I am so happy when playing with Child." *'Second Child grows up:' "It is a real load off when kids get this big.☆ You don't have to tell them what to do all the time." These lines are said after the male player is married, and/or if the female player is married to another bachelor. *'Before Married:' "You seem really happy, player.♫ Is proposal really that great? It is a real mystery to me." *'Having a Child:' "You are going to have a child. I can't wait!" *'Having another Child:' "Having another child is interesting. I cannot wait.♪" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations to the newborn child!" *'First Child grows up:' "Hi, how is the child? Do you think it becomes nice around people?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Does Child like cakes? It is tough being a sibling. ♪" *'When dating:' "I've been worried lately... whether I got happy dating Maria... I can never bring myself to ask that to her.♥ I am always afraid of how the answer would be. *'Engaged:' "Everyone is acting so funny around me... Sheesh, this is horrible." *'After Marriage:' "After we got married, it seemed like my ability to play chess took on new depth. It's probably all because of Maria." *'Gaia is born:' "I think I'm a pretty great dad." *'Gaia grows up:' "The joy I felt when Gaia was born is indescribable.♪" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes